The Loss
by PowerOfThreee
Summary: Bella's day goes from being late to school to losing someone she loves. What Did Bella Find And How Was Edward Going To Help Her
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter One... Slice Of Toast**

Author's Notes....

**This Is Only Short Cus Its The Intro To The Whole Story It Aint That Good I No Am Sorry And I Am Kinda New To This So Hey Hope You Like It R&R Please**

**Like To Hear Feed Back Please **

**By.**

**PowerOfThreee**

**Bella was running out the door to catch the school bus, with a slice of toast in one hand and her bag in the other, not noticing she still had her silk PJs on. **

**The bus left just as she got to the bus stop.**

Bella's POV.

'I should have gotten up earlier,' I thought. "Always get up an hour before the bus goes," my dad always tells me. If only I'd listen to him, instead of leaving it to the last minute, all the time.

**"Shit, my science project is due in today, and I haven't even started it," I said, annoyed at myself. I saw someone out of the corner of my eye. "Hey, dad," I shouted. My dad turned around and gave me a funny look while laughing.**

**"What are you wearing, Bella? Is it a new style or something, to wear your PJs for school?"  
**

**"What are you on talking about, dad?" I looked at myself in my dad's car window. "Oh my god, I can't believe I came out like this. I have to go and change. Dad, no one has seen me like this, have they?"**

**  
"Don't think so, Bella. Why aren't you on the bus, anyway?"**

**"I missed it, dad!"**

**"Bella, this is the second this week, this has happened. You need to start getting up an hour before the bus goes."**

**"Yes, dad, I know. Dad, I am going to get changed before someone does see me like this."**

**"Okay, Bells." **

**I ran up to the porch and opened the door. As soon as I was inside, I ran to my room. I frantically looked for something to wear to school, hoping that no one had seen me when I was talking to my dad. I pulled some jeans and a top out of my cupboard and threw them on, racing down the stairs and out the front door.**

**Charlie's POV  
**

**As Bella was running to the front porch, I saw something fall out of her pocket. I walked over and picked it up. I didn't look at what was written on it, as I went to call Bella back, but the door was already closed. I looked down, and saw that it was a letter, addressed to me. **

**'Why would Bella have this?' I wondered. I turned it over and started to open it. As I opened it, someone tapped my shoulder.**

**"Hi, Charlie."**

**As I turned round, I saw Edward. "Hi, Edward. Shouldn't you be at school?" **

**"Yes... I had a free lesson and Bella called me and said she had missed the bus, so I came over to walk her to school."**

**"That's nice of you, Edward. If only you was here five minutes ago, Edward. Bella had came out in her PJs, and she looked so funny. I couldn't help but laugh."**

**"Oh," gasped Edward, with a grin.**

**As Bella was running up to Edward, she didn't see that her left shoe lace wasn't done up properly, and Bella being Bella, tripped over it. Both Edward and I went to catch her, but only Edward caught her.**

**"Thanks, Edward," mumbled Bella, slightly embarrassed.**

**"No problem, Bella," Edward said, calmly.**

**"Right, you two better be off or you won't be there in time."**

**"Okay. Dad, I should be home before four."**

**"Bye, Charlie," said Edward as he and Bella started walking away.**

**"I won't be home when you come in, Bella. I have work. Your mum will be there, though. I finish work at about four thirty," I shouted to Bella.**

**"Okay, Dad. I will see you then," Bella shouted back and waved.**

**Edward's POV...**

**"Come on, Bella, we will be late for school if you don't hurry up," I shouted. I was paranoid we wouldn't get there on time. **

**"God, I'm coming, Edward. I was just doing my laces up," Bella said back. I let out a frustrated sigh and waited for her. **

**....**

**"Thank god," muttered Bella. "I can see the school gates. Come on, Edward. We have minutes to get to class." I quickly followed behind her, to the school.**

**I thought about what Alice said this morning, as I walked with Bella. I knew today would not be a good day for Bella, but I would help her any way I could.**

**What was Alice's vision about Bella's day? **


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two... Cheaters Never Change There Spot's**

**Author's Notes: Sorry This One Took So Long I Has So Many Idea's So I Had To Brake Them Down I Was Hoping It Would Be Longer Then This Sorry Its Not That Good But I Hope You Enjoy Reading It Please R&R I Will Update Every Day Maybe Even Every Two Days Sorry About That Hope Its What You Expected**

**By. **

**PowerOfThreee**

**Edward's POV...**

**As Bella was about to sit in her seat, I saw Shelby, the school bully, pull back her chair, stand up and walk towards Bella. 'What's going on here?' I thought to myself.**

**"Oi, Bella," shouted Shelby. "What have you been saying about my boyfriend to Leanne?"**

**"Nothing. I don't even like Leanne, so why am i going to talk to her?" Replied Bella.**

**"Don't lie, you bitch. You're always talking to her!" Shouted Shelby, slowly walking towards Bella.**

**"I ain't listening to this shit. I haven't done anything wrong!" Bella shouted, an angry look on her face.**

**Bella Turned round and put her headphone's to her Ipod in her ears.. Listening to her music and slowing moving to the beat of the song..**

**"Oi, don't you ignore me. I am talking to you!" shouted Shelby. "Don't you ignore me," she shouted louder so Bella could hear her.**

**Bella took one speaker out of her ear turned round and shouted.**

**"Who do you think you are? You may talk to your friend, Leanne, like that, but I ain't putting up with it right, So get the hell out of my face"**

**As Bella was just about to sit down I noticed one tear fall from Bella's eye.**

**As I got up and walk towards Bella, someone behind me shouted, "Oh look, Bella, your night in shining armour is here to save you"**

**"Right," shouted Bella, "I am sick of this now. Do you really want to know the truth?"**

**"Yeah," muttered Shelby. "Come on then, tell me."**

**"The truth is, Jason is cheating on you with Leanne. If you want to start on someone, go start on her!" shouted Bella, with a smurk.**

**"You evil little bitch. How dare you say stuff like that about my Jason. He would never do anything like that to me. He loves me!" shouted Shelby, furiously.**

**"Loves you? He don't know what the word "love" means, Shelby," replied Bella. "He's been cheating on you for months, right under your nose."**

**"YOU BITCH!!" Shouted Shelby. **

**Shelby ran up to Bella, with her hands in the air, flapping like a bird. **

**I jumped in front of Bella, I couldn't let Shelby hurt her. I couldn't forgive myself if she did.**

**"Get of me, Edward!" shouted Shelby, franticly **

**I pushed Shelby to the floor and shouted, "Leave her alone. Its not her fault that Jason is cheating on you. You wanted to know the truth, so just go."**

**"Shelby, I am sorry that Jason has cheated on you. just move on, you don't need him," said Bella, calmly.**

**As Shelby got up and started to walk out of the class room, Bella shouted, "don't do anything stupid, Shelby."**

**"I wont," mumbled Shelby. **

**Bella slowly turned and look at me, and said in a really sweet voice, "Thanks, Edward. I don't know what I would have done, if you wasn't here to help me."**

**"That's okay, Bella. We better sit down, before Mr Bowler comes in," replied Edward,**

**....**

**Alice's POV...**

**"Hey, Edward" Shouted Alice, **

**"Hi, Alice," Shout Edward, As he was walking across the room to go and talk to Alice. **

**"Come here, Edward. I need to talk to you about what we were talking about this morning.**

**"Oh. Why? Have you had another vision?" Whispered Edward.**

**"Yeah, I have. We will have to talk in code, So no one hears us."**

**"What was it about, Alice?"**

**"Well, I can't say too much really. But I can say, that there is only one thing you can do. You have no choice but to change her. That's the only way you can keep her safe."**

**"But, what if Bella doesn't want me to change her?" whispered Edward, with a worried look on his face.**

**"That's the only way. I think Bella will be thankful in the end, don't you? Well, we'll have this conversation later," whispered Alice.**

**"I can't. I am walking Bella home," Edward said softly,**

**"Well how about when you get home?"**

**"Alright. I have to go now. I am meeting Bella."**

**"Okay. I'll talk to you later. Bye, Edward."**

**Bella's POV...**

**I was walking to the cafeteria, when I spotted Alice and Edward talking. I slowly went as close as I could, without them spotting me. I couldn't quite hear what they were saying, but I knew it was about me because, I heard my name being said. All I heard was, "That's the only way. I think Bella will be thankful in the end, don't you? Well, we'll have this conversation later. Then, suddenly, I heard footsteps behind me. **

**"Bella, what are you doing?" I gulped, waited a few second, then turned around. **

**"Edward, DONT DO THAT. You scared me," I shouted. **

**"What did I do?" Asked Edward, with a slight grin on his face.**

**"You know what you did. You crept up behind me. just don't do it again!!" I shouted, again.**

**"Okay. Sorry, Bella."**

**"Anyway, I better get going, Edward. I am late for class as it is."**

**"Okay, Bella. I will meet you at the school gates, at the end of School."**

**"Alright. I'll see you then," I replied, as I was walking away from Edward, to get to my next class.**

**... **

**Edward's POV.**

**'God, where's Bella? She's not normally this late meeting me,' I thought. Five minutes passed, and there was no sign of Bella. Then ten, and finally, she walked out of the school doors, talking to Shelby. They both looked straight at me, then slowly started walking towards me, side by side, talking about Jason from what I could make out. All of a sudden, Shelby darted off.**

**"Hey, Bella!" I shouted, so Bella could hear me. "What took you so long?"**

**"Oh i was just going to my locker and Shelby shouted me, and said she was sorry about this morning," said Bella.**

**"Okay," I replied.**

**So we turned, started walking towards Bella's house. When we were 5 minuets down the road, Bella asked, "Edward, what were you and Alice talking about at lunch?" Bella asked, looking worried because she heard her name mentioned.**

**"Oh, it was just a family matter, Bella. You don't need to worry."**

**"Don't lie, Edward. I heard my name being mentioned."**

**"Well, Erm," I stuttered. **

**"What's the only way? Why will I be thank in the end? Tell me, Edward."**

**"Bella, I can't. I wish I could tell you. But I can't." But you're going to be fine. "Come on, bella. We better get a move on."**

**...**

**Bella's POV...**

**I wonder what he's not telling me. It can't be that bad, or he would have told me to make sure I was safe. I looked at Edward and said, "God, it's cold."**

**"Look, Bella. I can see your house," Edward said with a worried look on his face. **

**We finely got to the front door. I opened the door, walked in and put my coat on the rack. **

**"Edward, put your coat next time mine, instead of standing there like a clown," I said, a smile appearing on my face. **

**When I went to the front room door and opened it, I couldn't believe what I saw. **

**"Edward, help, please. Help me, Edward."**

**What Did Bella Find And How Was Edward Going To Help Her!!!**


End file.
